Confesión de un héroe
by NeKo-02
Summary: Las palabras, la historia y el color rojo...protegí lo que era mi felicidad y es hora de que se conozca la verdad... Shuu-chan, kou-chan y tsu-chan perdon...Papá...mamá gracias, Haruka...Ene...perdon y Shintaro..gracias, perdon y ...te amo... (inspirado en ayano no koufuku riron :'3 algunos diálogos no son míos)


**Titulo: kagerou project me pertence :'D amaría decir eso pero la realidad es otra QmQ**  
**-Favor de leer con Ayano no koufuku riron**  
**-Tratar de no llorar mientras escuchas la canción**  
**-Disfrutar**  
**-Fanfic narrado por Ayano echo por el cumpleaños de Ayano (feliz cumpleaños, aunque fue ayer) **

* * *

**Confesión de un héroe**

En lo que pensaba, en ese tiempo, fue de nuevo, en mi familia

_-"Ayano es su hermana mayor, así que traten de llevarse bien"_

Y en esos recuerdos…que ninguno de nosotros olvidara…Tal vez nunca seré perdonada…pero esto resolverá muchas de sus dudas…  
En una casa pequeña con paredes de ladrillo rojo ellos se susurraban el uno al otro, como si estuvieran haciendo planes secretos son tan solo tres niños pequeños que ocultan su pasado de aquellos adultos que no logran comprender, pues una mirada escarlata tiñe su mirada, provocando que el mundo los trate diferente.

Con temor en los ojos, lloran, diciendo cosas como:  
_-"sólo soy un monstruo_"  
yo me apresuro a decir  
_- "Eso no es cierto, pues, el rojo es el color de los héroes, así que no hay necesidad de tener miedo"_

Yo pasaba las tardes preguntándome que sería divertido para que ellos sonrían de nuevo, jugando a ser la hermana mayor se me ocurrió una idea que no fallaría  
_-"¡Hey, miren esto!" _  
me envolví en una bufanda roja dando una pose heroica llamando la atención de las tres personas notablemente impresionadas  
_-"¡Somos como agentes secretos!"_  
Grite como si nada recibiendo miradas confusas, poco a poco me sentí a penada pero uno de ellos sonrió  
_-''¡Que divertido! ¿Verdad Tsubomi, Kousuke? Aunque necesitaremos uniformes ¿No?''_  
Rápidamente fui corriendo a un cuarto y saque tres capuchas que les ofrecí a mi hermanos  
_-''¿Agentes secretos?...somos ¿Heroes?''_  
Pregunto en susurro la chica de cabellos verdes con una mirada brillante  
_-''Esto es de locos…pero…me gusta la idea de ser un héroe…''_  
Continuo el de cabello negro  
_-''Así es tsu-chan, somos héroes…y kou-chan es hora de teñirnos del mas loco rojo para divertirnos'' _  
Sonreí animándolos mientras ellos se colocaba su uniforme recién inventado…

**_"Siempre que podamos mantener nuestras sonrisas seguiremos siendo familia''_** pensaba ingenuamente en esa clase de cosas  
Rezando por la **"felicidad"** en el futuro que viene, el día termina mientras nosotros reíamos. Ese panorama a los días siguientes y esa clase de pensamientos eran normales…de alguna manera empezaba a desear que esos días nunca se terminaran…pero…

La brisa de primavera sopla, y el mundo actual de los adultos está irracionalmente torcido, como si hubiera conspirado para ser que todo se tiñera de ese loco rojo a un monótono y triste gris.  
Quitándonos a esa madre que nos unió para comenzar…un funeral algo tonto…sin cuerpo…sin ataúd…solo con una foto…  
Las gruesas y descoloridas lágrimas de los seres queridos de mi madre fueron cayendo a un con esta clase de funeral tan patético…incluso las lágrimas de mi padre que para todos pasaron desapercibidas y de alguna manera con el tiempo esas lagrimas se tiñeron volviéndose negras…y sin pensarlo…aquel padre que era también un héroe…se transformo en el villano sin remedio.

Las cosas poco a poco se habían salido de control, pero para cuando me di cuenta  
Ya no le pude decir a nadie de esto

_-"No, no, no quiero que sea destruido"  
_  
Ahí venía un mundo en el que la felicidad terminaría…todo por el egoísmo del villano que era mi padre…pero al cual aun así protegería y dándome cuenta que el loco rojo que la felicidad me dio era el verdadero culpable…no permitiré que**_ ''esa''_** persona me quite lo que mas amo  
_-"Loco rojo, por favor, no más, no traigas perdición a nadie más en el futuro"_  
Pensé mientras lloraba de nuevo, man teniéndolo oculto con una sonrisa en el vacío salón de clases  
**_"Si yo tuviera esos ojos rojos, ¿podría salvar el futuro de alguien?"_**  
pensé por un segundo, para que de esta manera un torpe, solitario y vergonzoso plan fuera creado, y puesto en marcha.

**_-'' Shuu-chan, Tsu-chan y kou-chan…gracias._**  
**_Papá…Mamá…gracias_**  
**_Enomoto…Haruka….perdón_**  
**_Shintaro…perdón…gracias y…te amo''_**  
Deje caer mi cuerpo desde lo más alto de la escuela y después….ya no recordé nada

Ahora que me he ido, y que ustedes saben la verdad me pregunto si esos agentes secretos siguen llevándose bien, y riendo juntos. Me pregunto si mi padre ya aprendió de su error, me pregunto si ese dúo ya se confesó su amor…me pregunto si mis agentes aun me ven como su hermana mayor….pero aún más me cuestiono si shintaro ya me olvido….  
Estoy segura de que deben de estar enojados conmigo, todos, los deje solos pero protegí su felicidad con todo lo que pude…y aun así yo estoy feliz pues viví una vida muy feliz y desde el fondo de mi corazón se los agradezco a todos

Por favor traten de recordar siempre esa palabra que tanto amé y por la cual di mi vida: **_"felicidad" _**  
es una cosa curiosa, extraña y loca que durara lo que tu quieras de dure

Así que espero que puedas amar el mañana, el hoy y el pasado cuando encuentres **TU significado** real de esta simple palabra


End file.
